bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard/Gallery
Christy and Howard.jpg|Howard with the "whore of Omaha", Penny's friend Howard1.jpg|Picture of Howard Wolowitz HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette kiss Howardwolowitz.jpg|Howard Wolowitz Raj howard kiss.jpg|When Raj kissed Howard The-Big-Bang-Theory-S4-E04.jpg|Howard in his bedroom Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette Bbt-halonight.jpg|Howard and the guys playing Halo Duckdeficiency.jpg|Howard, Leonard, and Raj camping out to watch meteor shower Howard n raj.jpg|When Howard and Raj wrestled HowardsRolex.jpg|When Bernadette presented Howard an expensive Rolex watch BBT Slider4.jpg|The guys and Penny dressing up as comic superheroes, with Howard as Batman Simon johnny tbbt 01.jpg|Howard 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard at the comic book store.png|Howard thinks expansion packs are for losers Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard.png|Howard suggesting Sheldon go old school and challenge Stuart to a fight Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Howard with Leonard and Raj discussing the Wild West and Witches expansion pack Tbbt S5 Ep 10 University Cafetaria 1.png|Howard and the guys fascinated over the sheriff's badge/wand The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing a card game. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The guys playing cards at the apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette's magic costume. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard, Howard and Raj. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and Howard playing a board game. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon playing a board game. Got any wood? The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard going out on a date with Penny. Howard ans his magic trick.jpg|Howard The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|The guys playing a game. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|In Bernadette's car. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Howard is happy with Raj's ability to talk to a woman in the form of Siri The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|Good news from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang sharing a meal at the apartment. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Amy. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming weekend marathon. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex howard.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Walking up to the apartment down in front of the broken elevator. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Star Wars gaming weekend marathon. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Girlfriend after Shelton Cooper! Twv- Howard.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and Howard in Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette, Howard and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys eating at the apartment. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. The Hawking Excitation Leonard, Howard and Raj.jpg|Laughing at lunch in the Caltech cafeteria. The Hawking Excitation Howard.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. The Hawking Excitation Howard 2.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to talk to Stephen Hawking. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Parts from Stephen Hawking's wheelchair. Howard and Bernadette in his room.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in bed together. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party.Wil Wheaton!! The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The gang at the apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|Raj talks to Penny! The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Dance practice for the wedding reception. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Mr. Rostenkowski.jpg|Trying to get a reason from his future father-in-law to cancel his mission. The Launch Acceleration Howard.jpg|Bad news from NASA. The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|Getting tuxes for Howard's wedding. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Groomsmen tux fitting. The countdown reflection howard in capsule.jpg|Howard is about to launch into space The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard at the International Space Station. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Saber practice. S6EP01 - Howard in the space shuttle.jpg|Howard in the space station S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S5EP03 - Bernadette approaches Howard's house.jpg|At Howard's front door. Howardbedrm.jpg|Howard's bedroom. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. S6EP01 - Howard in space.jpg|Floating pen. S6EP02 - Howard video chatting.jpg|Astronaut Howard Wolowitz. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to their wedding at city hall. S6EP02 - Howard confesses.jpg|Howard not feeling well in space. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz! Time7.jpg|Nope. It's broken. Time5.jpg|Bigger than we thought. Time3.jpg|Watching time machine Ebay auction. Fish2.jpg|Sheldon sleeping over at Howard's. Nut7.jpg|Faking peanut allergic reaction. Nut3.jpg|Don't toy with me, woman. Mid12.jpg|Howard as Robin Hood, not Peter Pan. Howard357.jpg|Howard taking a picture with an unsuspecting Penny. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|Howard is dressed to help retrieve Sheldon from his home in Texas. Mono4.jpg|The guys on their North Pole expedition. New12.jpg|Howard and his broken space potty. Veg1.jpg|Howard meets his paid for date. Iso1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride to her audition. Any volunteers? Laser3.jpg|Laser spy game. Train7.jpg|Howard and Summer Glau. Train6.jpg|Cast and Summer Glau publicity photo. Train3.jpg|Howard and Summer Glau. Rob2.png|Howard and his MONTE. S6EP04 - Howard back home.jpg|His mother has been having an affair with their dentist. S6Ep04 - space shuttle.jpg|Howard returning from space joyfully. S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg|Howard returns and Bernadette is too sick and tired to love him. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|Astronaut Wolowitz returns to find Stuart is now Raj's friend and roommate. Gg3.jpg|Beverly visiting the apartment and annoying everyone. Ven4.jpg|Howard singing "Bernadette" for his Bernie. Duc4.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Duc3.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho!! Goth6.jpg|At the tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Raj and Howard going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah -if anybody cares. Goth2.jpg|Howard meets Goth girls. Goth1.jpg|Picking out a tattoo. Eat4.jpg|Howard's shmeckel is caught in the robotic hand. Eat2.png|Howard and Raj. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? Amy11.jpg|Watching the making of Shamy. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Howard and Raj. Past3.jpg|Oh no. Past20.jpg|Making homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The destruction of the elevator. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Gre10.jpg|Dr. Plimpton at Caltech. Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombs. Love6.jpg|Bernadette's former boyfriend who is tall. Love5.jpg|Science panel. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Trip pre-briefing. Jp5.jpg|Wonder Woman. Jp4.jpg|Comic book New Year's Eve party. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp12.jpg|The TBBT JLA. Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a car being broken into. Jp1.jpg|We won!! Para4.jpg|Courage test keeping one's hand in with the spiders. Para1.jpg|The nerdy wrestlers. Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the movie. Jones8.jpg|All full. Jones7.png|The line stops here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for the Raiders movie. Jones1.jpg|Movie line. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in LA for a visit. Kat7.jpg|Caltech lunchroom. Kat5.jpg|Amy visits Caltech and is very annoying. Bot6.jpg|Shelbot and the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Troll3.jpg|Restarting with Bernadette. Troll5.jpg|Fantasy Katee Sackhoff. Mate5.jpg|Howard after a fight with bernadette. React2.jpg|Waiting t hear about his mother in the hospital. React1.jpg|Playing a card game with a quarantined Sheldon. Dance4.jpg|Eating at the Cheesecake Factory. Herb6.jpg|Howard is proposing to Bernie. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ab6.jpg|Penny telling Howard how he did the card trick. Ab5.jpg|Sheldon trying to do Howard's card trick. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg|Howard gives Stuart an autographed picture. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Are you blue? S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing to a Star Wars game. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American voice at the apartment. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Finally moving out of his mother's house. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard. 43f.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Sheldon's assistant, Alex. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard spying on Sheldon. De9.png|Leonard invoking the girlfriend pact with Howard to get a date. Sp7.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Sp6.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Ghj13.png|Howard viewing wedding dresses. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line! 54637545.jpg|TBBT Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png|"Jingle" bells. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Nerd runway fashion show. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Scroll containing their D&D quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png|Jingle Bells on bells. Qwe3.jpg|Having dinner. Qwe2.jpg|Penny and Howard. 381013.jpg|Sheldon has the whole gang in front of Human Relations. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready for the Human Relations woman. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Howard as a Borg. Ng8.jpg|Posing in costume in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking back to the Enterprise. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|Arriving at the diner. Ng3.jpg|Stares from the diner patrons. Ng2.jpg|We have a car. It's from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Finally at the diner. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Home.jpg|Howard is back from space. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang having dinner together. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at the L/S apartment. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg|Berandette likes mini-Howard. MiniHow.jpg|Examining the mini-Howard. Missy106.jpg|Howard meets Missy. Missy102.jpg|Howard asking out Sheldon's sister Missy. PPP12.jpg|Follow the future Mrs. Wolowitz. PPP11.jpg|I think we have satellite. PPP5.jpg|Models, models everywhere. Lert16.jpg|Please look in on my mother while were gone. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. Val2.jpg|Howard and Leonard looking at Howard's mini-gift for Bernie. RajNot2.jpg|The gang looking after a heart broken Raj. Monster9.jpg|The gang at the Comic Book Store. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. ConImp6.jpg|Sheldon boring middle school students. ConImp5.jpg|Talking to young women about science careers. ConImp4.jpg|Talking about being an astronaut. ConImp2.jpg|Video games in Apartment 4A. ConImp1.jpg|Playing video games with Sheldon. Closet2.jpg|At home with Howard and Bernadette. Closet1.jpg|With their closet planner, Sheldon. 12345.png|Howard, Penny and Raj in the back seat during the pilot episode. CC5.jpg|In their bedroom before the party. CC4.jpg|The mess in the closet. CC3.jpg|Hearing various stories about the contents of his father's letter. CC2.jpg|Pictures of him and his Dad. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated at Ramona's interest in Sheldon. Ram13.jpg|Fascinated by Sheldon and Ramona's date. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Getting Leslie on their Physics Bowl Team against arch enemy Sheldon. Batj4.jpg|Practicing for the Physics Bowl. Tenure9.jpg|Attending late professor's memorial service. Tenure4.jpg|New tenured position available. Tenure1.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Fuzzy22.jpg|Playing video games. Fuzzy20.jpg|The gangs playing video games. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|Working on Penny's media center assembly. BigBran14.jpg|Howard dancing D D R. BigBran13.jpg|Smelling Penny's lingering scent. BigBran12.jpg|Assembling Penny's media center. BigBran1.jpg|Penny and the gang in the hall. Dump17.jpg|Christy and Howard. Dump9.JPG|Christy and Howard. Dump7.jpg|Getting Howard back in Halo night. Dump4.jpg|The gangs playing video games. Dump2.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the guys. Ham11.jpg|Fighting the Battle of Gettysburg. Hoft16.jpg|Howard filming fight of Leonard and Howard. Hop13.jpg|High Sheldon singing song from "Fiddler on the Roof". Hop10.jpg|Penny - bartender. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatening Leonard not open a mint condition toy. Jer1.png|At reception for Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|Attending a Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki4.jpg|Howard asleep at home. Soki2.jpg|Attending a Planet of the Apes marathon. Inde1.jpg|Discussing Missy Cooper. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. BFP4.jpg|Yelling at his mother. BFP2.jpg|Yelling back at his unseen mother. BFP1.jpg|Sheldon sleeping at Howard's. Bob2.jpg|After watching Raj's dog, Bernadette says that she can see herself as a mother. Bob1.jpg|Professor Proton is coming. Denial5.jpg|In Raj's office. Clos4.jpg|Creeped out by Raj's attention to his dog. Spell10.jpg|Howard doing impressions as the D&D dungeon master. Spel11.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. Spell13.jpg|Guys night playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell14.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Spell17.jpg|Having fun playing D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard going away for the summer. Fin5.jpg|Season 6 finale. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Leonard's going away party. FG3.jpg FG5.jpg FG4.jpg FG2.jpg FG1.jpg FG3.jpg FG5.jpg FG4.jpg FG2.jpg FG1.jpg Category:Pictures of Simon Helberg